Beach Day
Kaitlin and her friends go to the beach, only to find the lake is infested with a nasty monster. Kaitlin hopes to get rid of the monster. Episode Summary Kaitlin is getting into a van with all of her friends. They're all really pumped to go to the beach today. They're gonna have a giant picnic, play volleyball, swim, and look for cute guys. Everyone is so excited. Kaitlin hopes she'll be back in time to watch VeggieTales ''with her brother. Maddie thought she was over that after the crazy rampage. Kaitlin says she's controlling it. Once they get at the beach, the girls jump out of the van and set up the perfect spot. Macy thinks this is going to be a party. Tori turns on a Meghan Trainor song and the girls begin to tan. Olivia thinks they should break out the picnic while they're at it. All the girls agree because they're hungry. They all get out sandwiches, cookies, chips, grapes, and juice boxes. Just then, Kaitlin thinks she sees something out of place in the water. Kaitlin investigates, and notices there's a lake monster. Kaitlin screams that there's a monster and the entire beach turns into a chaotic mess. Maddie hopes this monster is a friendly, zinc-loving monster. Emma has no idea what she's talking about. Kaitlin thinks they should get rid of the monster. Savannah thinks she's crazy for considering it. Shannon thinks she isn't, because they fought off the Fateful Five, a cat clan, and a swarm of midgets. She wonders how it's any different. The girls gather around to discuss a strategy. Olivia thinks this will be impossible. Kaitlin thinks this will be fine. Emma decides to ask Siri what the best sea monster fighting techniques are. Siri does a web search and they discover they really hate hot wings. Savannah thinks that's really strange but maybe they should just go with it. Kaitlin spots Austin on the beach with a box of hot wings from Buffalo Wild Wings. She steals them and Austin gets really mad. His younger sister, Rachel, wonders what that was all about. Austin just shrugs and puts his sunglasses back down. Kaitlin and the girls charge up to the sea monster with the wings in hand. The sea monster growls and the girls charge. They throw the wings into its mouth as he roars once again. The monster shrinks into nothing. Maddie doesn't think it was supposed to be this easy. Emma is confident it's all they had to do. Kaitlin thinks they should just relax now. However, down at the bottom of the lake, the sea monster lies. He opens up an eye and is thinking about his revenge. Production Information * CGI is used on the sea monster Trivia * Kaitlin mentions ''VeggieTales, and Maddie recalls her obsession about the show in "Values From Vegetables" * Tori plays "NO" by Meghan Trainor * Maddie mentions a friendly, zinc-loving monster, which is a reference to the ''Phineas and Ferb ''episode "The Lake Nose Monster" * Shannon mentions fighting off... ** The Fateful Five ("Straight Outta School") ** The cat clan ("A Different Type Of Culture") ** The midget swarm ("Kaitlin: The Girl In Charge") Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles